Hug a Cat
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: In AVbabe's rl/mom pairing in The Boat party, we get a little glimpse of how the couple meets. This is that story...Amanda Babe, I hope you like it.


A/N not mine, I own nothing

Today is national hug a cat day. It seems Tank has kidnapped my muse and is holding her for ransom now. He found out what today is and well...he took her. I can't have her back until I post this.

In Avbabe's one shot we find out that Tank and Lynda met while looking at kittens. This will take you to that day. RL/MM pairing and a Babe if you squint, tilt your head and bite your elbow.

Hug a Cat

Tank had the day off, it was the first one he's had since, well he can't even remember. Two months ago he had worked a security gig with Ranger and Steph for Brenda... that was a nightmare for all of them.

He had finally gotten rid of that cling on known as Lula. His world felt lighter since then. He decided he wanted another kitten to keep Applepuff company.

He saw a sign at the local pet store; it advertised that the human shelter was having a cat adoption drive at the store today. So, he saw it and went inside.

He saw a young girl looking at the kittens and the volunteer told her that she could sit inside the play area they had set up for them.

She couldn't quite get over the gate. The poor girl couldn't have been more than five foot tall. Her brown curls bouncing on each attempt.

Chuckling, he went behind her and lifted her over it as he stepped into it with her. When he put her down she turned around and began to lay into him.

"Listen here, you brute! I am perfectly capable of getting over a stupid gate. Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't do things for myself. Keep you hands to yourself, giant, or I'll make you!" She growled out him.

He was shocked, most people were afraid of him. Especially those so much smaller than him. He had also realized his mistake in thinking that this little spitfire was a young girl.

The full grown woman stood before him, her blue eyes blazing with fury. She reminded him of miniature Steph and with curves where he liked them.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you out and get to play with the kittens too. I want to adopt one so that my cat at home has a friend."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way. I'm looking for a kitten to keep me company. I work from home and it would be nice to have another heart beat in my house. My name is Lynda by the way."

"Most people call me Tank, otherwise my family calls me Pierre."

"Tank it is then." She said with a giggle.

They looked around at the kittens and both sat down, waiting to see which ones would come up to them. A very tiny gray one with white boots crawled into her lap. Lynda saw how long the little ones legs are and commented on it.

"She reminds me of Olive Oyl. She is so sweet. I think I found the one I'd like to take home."

Tank had an orange fluff ball playing with his shoe strings and he laughed. They played with them a little more, getting to know each other better as they talked.

He was surprised to find that she was the youngest of seven children and that she wrote books. When he found out that three of her five brothers were military he was even more impressed. Heck, he even served with one of them as his CO in a joint operation between the Rangers and the Navy Seebee's in Korea.

They finished filling out the paperwork to adopt the kittens and were getting ready to part ways.

He wasn't ready for this to end. He wanted to know more about her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked her.

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly she wrote something down, folded it in half and handed to him.

"Be at this address at 5:30. I'll cook, I've been hungry for meatloaf and baked mac and cheese. It's to much to make for one person, but if you come over I'll gladly make it."

"I'll be there."

Tank took Miss. Kitty home and settled her in with Applepuff. He was excited to see them snuggle up to each other immediately.

He ran upstairs to grab a quick shower and get ready for his dinner date with the little ball of energy. He could easily fall in love with her. He knew she could be the one. He would even suffer through meatloaf, something he disliked with a passion, just to spend time with her.

He threw on some khaki pants and a light blue shirt and put a little bit of Aspen cologne on. His phone rang and he groaned as he answered it.

"Yo!"

"Tank, you busy man?" Santos asked on the other end.

"Yeah, I am."

"Fine. We finally convinced Beautiful and Ranger to go out with us tonight for a few drinks."

"Not tonight, man. I've got plans."

Tank hung up and left his phone at home as he drove to Lynda's house.

They had a great time talking to each other. The dinner she made was perfect. He actually enjoyed the meatloaf. She put a lot of bell peppers and onions in it with a lean meats and seasoning.

By the time he left it was 2:30 in the morning. He was exhausted, but couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face, even in the gym the next morning. He was getting a lot of ribbing from the guys. He didn't care, he was going to see her again.

He met a wonderful woman, all because he wanted another kitten to hug.

A/N now back to our regular programming...that is if Tank leaves me finish up his two stories... sigh...


End file.
